Misuzu Kusakabe
Misuzu Kusakabe (草壁 美鈴 Kusakabe Misuzu) is one of the main protagonist of Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl. She is a red-haired Onmyouji from the Kusakabe clan. She is goes to the same school as Yuka Minase and Kakeru Satsuki and is one year older than them. Appearance The most predominant trait of Misuzu is her red hair, which is sometimes depicted as a blazing flame by Kakeru. At school, she wears the standard seifuku, albeit longer in length. Her casual clothes consists of a white shirt, a red neck ribbon and a purple dress. The left side of the dress has been split to facilitate her movement in battle. Also, due to having to hide the seals on her finger nails, she almost always wear white gloves. Personality Before Kakeru's power awakened, Misuzu was the main strength of the gang. She is rational, knowledgeable and has good leadership, which leads the gang to victory on numerous occasions. She is also very independent, as she lives in a mansion deep in the mountain, but does everything by herself instead of hiring maids or butlers. However, being to rigid about traditional ways of Japanese, Misuzu is actually very naive about modern ways of doing things, to the point that she even considered ordering rice balls in a cafe. On the other hand, while being strong on the surface, Misuzu is the weakest mind of the group. She was traumatized when Misao revealed the truth about the "fragments". For a short few days when Misao give the group's remainders time to think over whether they decide to continue to be her and Avaritia's opponent or to commit suicide by themselves, Misuzu thought of killing herself and was snapped back by Kakeru. Biography When Misuzu was younger, she had a grudge against her own father for being indifferent to her and her mother. Therefore, she was determined to get stronger. The possession of the Kusakabe Five Treasures, the immortal shrine of the Kusakabe clan, became her goal. Misuzu succeeded in seizing the swords one by one and around 2002, in a battle to win Doujigiri Yasutsuna, she crippled her father, rendering him unable to wield a sword again (though in Resona Forma he said he could wield Doujigiri Yasutsuna with its powers) . Although Misuzu's victories had given her the right to possess all five swords, members of the Kusakabe couldn't forgive her for what she had done. Hence, Misuzu and her mother was forced to leave the clan and settled in Ayamegaoka. Plot The Beginning Red Night and Black Moon On September 17, the first Red Night occurred and Misuzu was dragged into the dimension where time does not flow. She was attacked by the Larvaes but managed to protect herself through the use of the Kusakabe Treasures that she always brought with. In addition, she met Kukuri Tachibana in this first Red Night and had her as a companion. They survived Red Night easily until it broke. However, Misuzu still couldn't figure out what had happened. The Maiden of the Crystal Palace A few days after the first Red Night, a second Red Night came and Misuzu was also dragged inside. However, she didn't meet Kukuri. When she was passing by the park, she saw Kakeru and Yuka being attacked by the Larvaes and rushed in to save them. As Yuka and Kakeru was confused about Misuzu's powers, she explained that she was an Onmyouji and her Kusakabe clan happened to inherit oni blood, making her stronger than a normal human would. Misuzu was also devoid of any information about the Red Night, so she, Kakeru and Yuka decided to go to the center of Red Night, which was directly under the black moon. There, they met a strange girl trapped in a giant crystal, whose name was Lisette, begging for help. Before they could do anything, however, six Black Knights appeared in front of them, calling them 'Fragments' and attacked them. Again, Red Night ended before they were harmed. Building the Group Ghost of the Past On September 24, Misuzu told Yuka and Kakeru to head for the school's rooptop to meet Kukuri. When Misuzu got to the rooptop, however, she saw Kakeru gripping and yelling at Kukuri. She slapped Kakeru, telling him to clam down and demanded an answer from him. Kakeru said that Kukuri looked too similar to his older sister to be coincidence. However, Misuzu denied it and introduced the girl as class 3B's Kukuri Tachibana, the daughter of the famous novelist Daisuke Tachibana, thus, not Kakeru's sister. Yuka also pointed out that if she was Kakeru's sister, she would have been 27 years old. Kakeru then calmed down and apologized for being rude. They proceeded with introducing Kukuri's power to Kakeru and Yuka, an angel named Abraxas and ended the meeting. Modern Societies Researching Club On September 26, when Kakeru and Yuka went to Cyberiad to work, they met a cheerful girl named Yukiko Hirohara, who was only recently employed and still had much to learn about being a waitress, who was also a student Kouryoukan Academy and a junior. The next morning, Yukiko rushed to Kakeru and Yuka's classroom to pay them a visit. Her main reason was to recruit the two into her 'Modern Societies Researching Club', which Misuzu, who happened to come there later, furiously rejected. On September 30, while Misuzu was argue with Yukiko about Kakeru joining her club and each was pulling his arm, Red Night came. At this point, the gang realized that Yukiko could also enter Red Night. Later, they were warned by Lisette about the first assault assault. When they had gone quite a distance from the school, they saw the street destroyed and the trees lying on the ground. Suddenly, Misuzu knocked Kakeru and Yuka on the ground, saving them from being hit from a brutal attack. Kakeru saw his attacker, a gigantic Black Knight name Gula. Misuzu threw her shikigami at Gula, but the Black Knight swept them all away in a swinging motion. Kukuri then used her chains to restrict his movement. Misuzu told Kakeru to take Yuka and run. Kakeru tried to pull Yuka up, but she said it hurt a lot. Misuzu scolded them and asked why they still were still there. Suddenly, Gula broke free from Kukuri's chain and smashed his hammer on the ground. Misuzu tried to summon her weapon, but had to jump away to evade the attack. A flying rock then hit Kakeru, killing him in the process. Kakeru carried Yuka on his arms without any trouble. Misuzu summoned Kashagiri Hiromitsu in time and attacked before Gula broke free from Kukuri's chains. However, the giant Black Knight simply laughed and said that he was having quite the fun. Misuzu continued her attack, but the Gula, who had finally gotten serious, broke free and sent her flying. She was injured, but Kukuri silently healed her. Gula commented that they disappointed him, but he would still see them as warriors and asked for their names. Misuzu introduced both her and Kukuri's names to the giant, and Yukiko did the same. Misuzu called her a fool and told her to run, but Yukiko asked if they thought they could defeat such an opponent. She then took off her glasses and join the battle. For the first time, the gang saw the cheerful girl's real nature as a killing machine. Yukiko overpowered Gula by using her speed. However, Gula memorized her attack pattern after being stabbed a few times and hit her, blowing a part of her body off. Kakeru ran toward Yukiko to see if she was really dead, but was killed as Gula hit him with his hammer. Kakeru decided that he should keep calm and follow the battle until the very end. Curiously, Gula started to growl in pain. Saying that words were no longer needed, cylinder-shaped objects on his back turned to red and his power went up. Kukuri took the initiative and attacked him. Surprisingly, Gula evaded the attack and targeted with a powerful smash. Misuzu managed to dodge and countered, but her sword could not cut the powered up Black Knight. Gula then aggressively attacked Misuzu, forcing her to switch to defense. To everyone's surprise, a knife was thrown into the face of the giant Black Knight, making in writhe in pain. Kakeru recognized Yukiko's knife and Yuka saw Yukiko standing from afar, completely uninjured. Yukiko quickly took the offense and rapidly attack Gula. The Black Knight hit her again after a few attacks, but Yukiko regenerated her wounds and kept getting up. Misuzu then powered up her weapon and finished Gula off with a powerful vertical slash. Kukuri then used her power to heal Kakeru. When she went to see to Yukiko's wounds, they had already regenerated. Yukiko then took her glasses on and returned to her cheerful side again. Black Knights Assault On October 7, Kakeru's gang was attacked by both Ira and Invidia at the same time. Ira attacked Kakeru, Yuka and Misuzu in the school's corridor. Misuzu held him off to let Kakeru and Yuka run away, but the two were ambushed by Invidia on the schoolyard. Takahisa, Yukiko and Kukuri fought her off but Invidia's long reach and mobility gave her the upper hand. After dealing a fatal blow to Ira, Misuzu joined the fight to defeat Invidia, only to encounter Ira again not long afterwards. The fight continued and Kakeru's gang was at a disadvantage as they had to deal with two Black Knights at the same time. When Ira tried to attack Kakeru, however, his power, the Eye of Aeon awakened and Kakeru managed to dodge the deadly attack, stabbing Ira in the right eye at the same time. Ira resisted and punched a hole in Kakeru stomach before going down. Seeing that Ira had reached his limit, Invidia retreated and brought him with her. Although Kakeru's wound was mortal, Kukuri managed to heal him. On October 12, the Black Knight Acedia attacked the gang on the schoolyard, but was overwhelmed in the latter part of the battle. The Kusakabe Blood Realizing that Kakeru can fight decently with one of her swords, Raikiri, but could not wield it due to not being a member of the Kusakabe clan, Misuzu began taking him deep into the mountain and told him to drink her oni blood. At first, she only required him to endured the pain the blood caused for him. However, after a few times, Kakeru began to get used to the blood and Misuzu proceeded with training him using real swords. Beginning of the End Takahisa's Death On October 28, while practicing in the forest with Kakeru, Misuzu felt Superbia's presence. Being worried that something had happened, they rushed back to the school to check. When they arrived, they saw Yukiko fighting with an unknown woman and Saiko in Takahisa's arm, waiting for her death. Misuzu and Kakeru watched Yukiko fighting the woman and realized that the woman was Superbia. As Saiko died, Takahisa suddenly went berserk and attacked Superbia with a gigantic fire blast; however, he missed and a part of the academy was destroyed. Witnessing Takahisa's destructive power, Superbia decided to retreat and disappeared; however, Takahisa remained berserk. Misuzu tried to use shikigami to stop him, but the wall of flames surrounding Takahisa stopped her spell. Mistaking Misuzu for an enemy, Takahisa attempted to attack, but Yukiko raised her voice and stopped him in time. He then ran away to make sure he will not hurt his friends. Kakeru, Yuka, Kukuri and Misuzu spend the rest of the day looking for Takahisa and, when the evening came, finally spotted smoke rising at Shin-Ayame. The group ran toward the smoke and met Yukiko on the way. Yukiko said that the road they were following was destroyed, so they needed to take another route to get there. Misuzu suggested taking the route that lead to the shopping district at Shin-Ayame while Yukiko took another shortcut. When they got to the shopping district, they encountered Superbia in her real form, Misao Kusakabe. Although all alone, Misao appeared to be too powerful to anyone. She even destroyed two of Misuzu's swords. Before she had the chance to kill anyone, however, Yukiko came and fended her off, forcing her to retreat. After Misao had left, she told the gang that she killed Takahisa, as it was the only way to stop him. Losing a Comrade, gaining Another On October 29, as Red Night came, Kakeru told Misuzu that Yukiko had run away and might be heading for the crystal. The gang chased after her and found her already fighting Superbia. Kakeru told Yukiko to stop and go home, but she replied that she couldn't keep calm any longer, even though she was still wearing her glasses. Even more surprising, Lisette told the gang that since she was the cause of everything, she didn't care if she die or not. Without any options left, Misuzu and the rest decided to support Yukiko. Unexpectedly, Shiori appeared at the scene. She attacked both the Black Knights and Kakeru's gang, accidentally created a chance for Yukiko to close in on the crystal. However, before Yukiko could strike, the crystal absorbed her and turn Lisette into Lieselotte. Red Night ended abruptly after that. The Truth The gang returned to the normal world, inside Ayanas. Kakeru demanded Shiori to tell him everything she knew. The next day, in the club's meeting room, Shiori revealed the truth about herself. She said that she was a magus and a member of Index, the largest magical organization in the world, and her mission was to report on the situation at Ayame City. She also confirmed the identities of the black knights as the saints of Index, who were sent to Ayame Hill 64 years ago to eliminate Lieselotte. However, she stated that she didn't know anything about Superbia, the only black knight she had no information about. After the meeting, the gang decided to stay at Misuzu house to be safe. On October 31, Misao Kusakabe appeared at Misuzu house and told the gang about the reason they were called 'Fragments'. It was revealed that each of them, except Kakeru, had a fragment of Lieselotte's VoidStone, which also served as the source of their powers. The news came as a shock to everyone, especially Misuzu. Misao gave them a few days to think over the matter and decide whether to keep on the meaningless fight or to commit suicide. Misuzu mentally broke down and dropped on her knees. She weakly asked herself what she should do and Misao, before leaving, said that her best choice was to die, adding that doing so would do the world a favor. Towards a New Future The Decision Upon realizing the truth about the fragments, Misuzu was put in a state of depress. She wanders in the mountain near her house and keep thinking about giving up. When Kakeru came to check on her, she asked him to fulfill her final request: giving her the happiness of being in love. The two of them had sex until they were dead. Kakeru said that she should not give up hope and that the Misuzu he knew should not be depressed like that. Misuzu could not make a decision, but understand that Kakeru would continue fighting. She told him to drink her Kusakabe blood one last time and told him to go. Afterwards, it appeared that Misuzu had also decided to fight, but Yuka's Phantasmagoria made her forget everything. On November 2, under Yuka's spell, she enjoyed normal school life alone. However, when she went to the mountain, she recognized the place where she let Kakeru drink her blood and regain her memories about him. She remembered that she had feelings for him and wanted him to be happy, thus, decided to fight the last battle. Against Legend Determined to fight, she gave all she had and, through much hardship, managed to kill Misao by Doujigiri Yasutsuna. However, she had also let the cursed sword feed on her life too much and was unable to get rid of it. As she was wondering how to weather the situation, Kukuri came. Misuzu asked her to heal her so that she could return to the fight, but Kukuri silently attacked and killed her, much to Misuzu's astonishment. Another Day New World Misuzu was seen again in the room of Modern Societies Researching Club. As the rest of the gang, she was devoid of how they survived the battle and still retained their memories. In her case, she remembered dying in the battle against Misao, but not the latter part when Kukuri attacked her. However, seeing Yukiko and Takahisa making a ruckus, which irritated Misuzu, she gave up thinking and decided to let everything pass. On graduation day, when the gang went to Cyberiad to take a photo, she was a little irritated seeing Yuka clung onto Kakeru's arm, but apparently, decided that it was the best for him and remained silent. Seeing Yukiko pushed Takahisa and made a ruckus, she scolded them. Together with Loved One Misuzu was revived as the rest of the gang. She was also confused as to why they were all alive, but decided to let the matter pass. Kakeru found her in the mountain and hugged her out of happiness. They then confirmed their love for each other. One month after Red Night ended, Misuzu decided to leave Tokyo and return to her hometown, saying that she would return the Kusakabe Five Treasures to the clan. Kakeru was shocked as he heard her decision. He tried to talk her out, but she was determined and said that this would be the last time they meet. Having no options left, Kakeru said that he would go to the Kusakabe clan's hometown with her. Misuzu strongly rejected the idea, as she didn't want him to involve himself in such a dangerous world. However, Kakeru said that the two of them had already been closely connected with each other ever since he drank her blood and as long as they were together, he would be able to do anything. Upon those words, Misuzu gave up returning home and stayed. World of Light When the photo was taken, Kukuri kissed Kakeru, which shocked Misuzu. Seeing that Misuzu was jealous, Yukiko pushed her on Kakeru, which accidentally made her breast fall into his hand. Misuzu told Kakeru to let go of her, but he was stuck as Yuka refused to let go of his arm. After Story Return to Origin On December 1, Misuzu returned to the Kusakabe village with Kakeru to return the Kusakabe Five Treasures. Her return was heavily criticized, as not only she had been exiled, but she also dared to bring a man outside the clan back with her. At the end of the argument, however, Misuzu convinced the clan of her determination, also having the approval of the head of the clan. Life of a Kusakabe At the village, Misuzu spent days to teach Kakeru about the way of an Onmyouji, including kendo training and how to use shikigami. In November, Misuzu and Kakeru returned to Ayamegaoka on the context of opening her library, which contained Ryouichi Kusakabe's and Misao Kusakabe's old research, and bringing them back to the village. The two used this chance to visit the town, although did not meet any of their old friends except for Master Kuroda of Cyberiad. Thinking of herself as unusual, Misuzu tried to figure out how a normal girl would act, but to no avail. When Kakeru found out, he told her that he liked her normal self, and Misuzu gave up. On November 17, Misuzu and Kakeru opened the library at Misuzu's house to bring them back to the village. At night, however, Misuzu received as distress signal and the two rushed back to the village without bringing anything. Spirit of Vengeance Misuzu and Kakeru arrived at the Kusakabe village on day later, only to see that a massacre had taken place while they were away. A Kusakabe informed her that there was only one enemy, but its strength was that of a demon. The people in the village managed to form a barrier and pushed the demon back to the bamboo forest nearby, but the clan's head was in pursuit of it. Misuzu volunteered to go after the clan's head, as she wanted to protect the village, as well as her father. Catching up with her father, Misuzu told him to go back, as he was in no condition to use Doujigiri. The old man was persistent, but Misuzu promised him to defeat the demon and come back safely. She told Kakeru to stay with her father, but he told her that he wanted to be of help, as she was not as powerful as before. As Misuzu arrived at her house in the bamboo forest, she finally encountered the demon, the demon blade Honekui Munechika. She asked it of its purpose. The Spirit of Azo inside sword revealed its three-hundred-year grudge against the Kusakabe Clan and said that it would not stop until the Kusakabe went extinct. Misuzu replied that she understood the grudge, but she refused to comply, as she did not want to lose the life that she fought so hard to have, enraging the demon sword. The two engaged each other in combat, in which Honekui seemed to be too powerful for Misuzu's Kogarasumaru Amakuni. When it seemingly dealt a fatal blow however, it was revealed that Misuzu had been using a doppelganger all along to wait for her sword's power boost. She then defeat the Honekui in a single strike. However, the sword proved to be persistent, as it tried to invade Misuzu's body when she attempted to seal it. Kakeru shielded her and ended up being manipulated instead. Misuzu was not able to attack as the Honekui used Kakeru as a hostage. Unwilling to hurt Kakeru, she dropped her sword, allowing the controlled Kakeru to hit her repeatedly. However, the situation quickly reserved, as the Spirit of Azo tried to pick up the Kogarasumaru Amakuni, the Kusakabe blade resonated with Kakeru's blood, allowing him to briefly take control again. The Honekui panicked and threw the Kogarasumaru Amakuni away, which fell into Misuzu's hand, enabling her to destroy the Honekui. After the battle, Misuzu took Kakeru in their house to treat him of his injuries. Kakeru woke up two days later. Misuzu told him that his body was not fully healed, but theu could speed up the process if they had sexual intercourse, to which Kakeru complied. The Future Misuzu and Kakeru continued staying in the village to learn more about the way of the Kusakabe. Misuzu acted as Kakeru's mentor. As time passed, Misuzu's father approved the marriage between Misuzu and Kakeru and said that he would leave his daughter in Kakeru's care. At the wedding ceremony, Misuzu revealed that she was bearing Kakeru's child. The story ended with Kakeru and Misuzu swore to love each other until the world ended. Other media Anime In the anime, she and Misao work together to use Doujigiri Yasutsuna to stop Lieselotte's attack to protect Kakeru from Lieselotte. Abilities Misuzu is from a clan of onmyouji that is famous for having oni's blood in the bloodline and the five demonic swords known as Kusakabe Five Treasures. All five swords are in Misuzu's possession and are kept them in Misuzu's finger nails via dimensional magic that she learned from forbidden scrolls created by one of her ancestor, Ryouichi Kusakabe. In addition, although never stated in the game or anime, it appears that the VoidStone fragment in her body gives her some sort of superhuman strengthin the anime and her magical capacity in the game, as she was able to seize all of the Five Kusakabe Treasures on her own. Her being the only one who can block powerful and deadly attacks from the gigantic Black Knight Gula despite their difference in size further confirms this fact. Finally, during the ending of Misuzu's route, she said that she is no longer strong enough to use the five swords and decided to return them to where they were. In addition, during the ending scene of the audio drama CD where Kakeru was forced to wear Cyberiad girl uniform, she used a binding spell on him as she claims that while most other spells she used to cast are out of her capacity now, she can still bind him, hinting that the fragment give her huge boost of magical power. Relationships Takahisa Tajima: The two don't get along well sometimes. Kakeru Satsuki: In the anime, she had a crush on him. She confessed his love for him and even had sex with him. In Kukuri's ending, Misuzu was jealous as she saw Kukuri kissed Kakeru's cheek, which Yukiko seemed to noticed, so she pushed her, making her breast fall on Kakeru's hand. Misao Kusakabe: Both are in the Kusakabe clan and Misuzu admires her. Souichi Kusakabe: Misuzu had a stormy relationships in the past with his father, because she thought he didn't love her and he was indifferent toward her and her mother, causing her to become strong for having the Five Kusakabe's Swords. In a dual, she cut him, causing him to carry a prothese, and she has been exiled. But in Resona Forma, when she returned, their relationships changed for the good, as he accepted her relationships with Kakeru. He also wanted to fight the demon in order to protect her and his family, despite his condition. Yuka Minase : In the game, they have a good relationships and Misuzu cared for her and the others, despite the both of them loved Kakeru. In the anime, they had a good relationships at the beginning, but when Misuzu became closer to Kakeru, Yuka felt jealousy and even tried to kill her, putting a razor shape in her tea. Nevertheless, despite her rivalry, Misuzu seems caring for her, as she felt sadness and shock when Lieselotte killed her. Yukiko Hirohara: As for Takahisa, she didn't get along with her the first time, but she finally warmed up to her around the end, when the Red Night's events took a great turn. In the anime, they seems getting along better and they have a good relationships. Kukuri Tachibana :Kukuri and Misuzu have been comrades at the first Red Night, and they are good friends, even if they love Kakeru. Kukuri killed her in the last battle for helping Kakeru, even if she didn't want. Trivia *Misuzu is possibly the only one in Kakeru's gang who does not know anything about video games. *During a H-sequence, it is revealed that she reads shoujo-manga. *In the 11eyes OVA, Misuzu's swords turned into vibrators. *In 11eyes: Resona Forma, it was revealed that Misuzu has a fast metabolism, and when prompted, can finish a large bowl of ramen in 2 minutes, much to Kakeru's shock. She also stated that she had shown this ability once before in a competition in the Kusakabe village, in which she was the champion for eating 290 bowls of wanko soba. *Misuzu is one of the Top 3 most popular character from 11eyes. *She looks like a lot Mitsuru, a character from persona3, with blazing red hair and wielding a katana. A lot of fans made this comparison between them. *The MisuzuxKakeru couple is one of the most popular couple on the internet. *Misuzu is one of the two only girls from 11eyes Resona Forma who has an After Story giving a vision for the future, the other being Shiori. *Misuzu is showed being a Kuudere toward Kakeru, as she acts cold toward the others in the beginning, but ends up by warming up towards him. She is more of a ''tsundere ''in the anime. Gallery File:11eyes SDAG Misuzu Concept1.jpg|Misuzu's concept arts Category:Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl protagonists Category:Fragments Category:Onmyoji